memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Es war einmal
Neelix muss sich um Naomi Wildman kümmern während ihre Mutter Samantha Wildman zusammen mit Tuvok und Tom Paris nach einem Shuttleabsturz vermisst wird. Zusammenfassung Teaser Naomi Wildman wandert durch einen Märchenwald. Sie kommt an den See und erweckt mit einem Stein ihren Freund Flotter. Der will zuerst nicht auftauchen, doch als Naomi ihm vorwirft, dass er doch nur Angst vor dem Baummonster hat, lässt er sich provozieren und taucht aus dem See auf. Er entschuldigt sich damit, dass er doch seinen Schönheitschlaf brauche. Naomi erinnert ihn an die Mission. Flotter hat schon alles vorbereitet um das Baummonster zu fangen. Er hat eine Falle gebaut, die das Monster mit glockenhellen Tönen erschrecken soll und dann zum See katapultiert, wo er wie ein Stück Holz versinken wird. Naomi weiß ihn darauf hin, das Holz schwimmt. Aber für Flotter sind das nur Details. Plötztlich taucht das Baummonster auf - Naomi erschrickt sich. Er stellt sich mit dem Name William Travis vor. Flotter stellt sich selbst als Flotter T. water III vor, vorauf hin ihn William Travis als Topfnase bezeichnet. Naomi überwindet ihre Angst und stellt sich auch vor. William Travis erkennt das Element von Naomi nicht und sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ein Mensch ist und im Weltraum lebt, aber William Travis bleibt skeptisch. Flotter sagt ihm dass Naomi eine Forscherin ist und nun will er wissen was man da so macht. Sie berichtet ihm von Kämpfen mit fremden Völkern und komischen Anomalien. William Travis will nun das Raumschiff besuchen, aber Naomie sagt, dass sie zuerst ihre Mutter fragen muss. Flotter und William Travis geraten in Streit, weil Flotter behauptet William Travis würde sein Wasser stehlen. Naomis versöhnt die beiden und sie reichen sich die Hände. Neelix ruft sie über die Com, dass nun Schlafenzeit ist - sie versucht zu handeln. Er macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass jemand ganz besonders auf sie wartet. Sofort beendet sie das Holoprogramm. Im Quartier wartet bereits ihre Mutter über eine Comkanal auf sie. Die Übertragung ist schlecht. Samantha Wildman teilt ihrer Tochter mit, dass die Außenmission länger dauert wird und schickt sie dann ist Bett. Neelix berichtet sie dann von einem Ionensturm, der sie schwer beschädigt hat und davon, dass ein weitere Sturm naht. Das Comsignal geht verloren und der Sturm erreicht das Schuttle. Akt 1 - auf der Voyager Im Konferenzraum wird der Notruf des Shuttles abgespielt. Tuvok kündet an dass sie einen Platz zum Notlanden suchen. Harry Kim und B'Elanna Torres haben den Suchbereich eingegrenzt, das Problem ist aber ein Ionensturm der Ebene 5. Captain Janeway will sich von einem Sturm der Ebenen 5 nicht aufhalten lassen. Neelix frägt nach, was er zu Naomi sagen soll. Captain Janeway gibt ihm freie Hand im Umgang mit Naomi. Neelix und Naomie sind nun im Casino. Sie unterhalten sich. Seven tritt ein. Naomi hat sichtlich Angst vor ihr uns nennt sie Borgfrau. Neelix beruhigt sie - Seven würde niemanden assimilieren. Harry Kim tritt hinzu, er möchte Neelix unter vier Augen sprechen. Er braucht Notfallkoffer für die Rettungsteams. Ausserdem frägt er ihn nach dem Zustand von Naomie. Neelix bezeichnet ihren Zustand mit der Zahl 5 auf einer Skala von 1 - 10, wobei ein leicht Schlafloskeit ist und 10 absolute Panik. Naomi sitzt nun alleine am Tisch. Seven tritt zu ihr und frägt ob der Stuhl noch frei ist. Naomi erstarrt und ist kaum fähig zu anworten. Sie fühlt sich allein durch die Ansprache von Seven schon assimiliert. Neelix kommt wieder an den Tisch und erklärt, dass sie nun zum Unterricht zum Doktor gehen. Naomie ist nicht begeistert, sie fühlt sich nicht wohl auf der Krankenstation, sie möchte lieber ins Holodeck zu Flotter. Akt 2 - Deltaflyer Der Deltaflyer hat 30 Sekunden Zeit zum landen, bis sie der Sturm trifft. In letzer Sekunde finden Samantha Wildman einen Planetoiden. Durch den Aufpall auf der Oberfläche stürzt diese ein und der Deltaflyer wird in einer Höhle unter Gestein begraben und in der Höhle hat sich Fluorgas gesammelt. Die Systeme sind irreparabel beschädigt so dass ein Entkommen aus eigener Kraft nicht möglich ist. Auch eine Kontaktaufnahme mit der Voyager ist durch das Gestein nicht möglich Fähnrich Wildman hat innere Verletzungen, welche Tom Paris nicht ausreichend behandeln kann.Er versucht sie zu beruhigen, aber sie merkt selbst dass es nicht gut um sie steht.Tom Paris gibt ihr ein Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmittel. Akt 3 - Auf der Voyager Anhand von Warpsignaturen und den Borgsensoren der Astrometrie wird der Standort des Shuttles schließlich lokalisiert. Allerdings ist nicht klar, ob es den Aufprall überstanden hat. Die Sensoren können kein Lebenszeichen orten. Captain Janeway schickt ein Außenteam in den Krater um den Flyer auf die harte Weise zu suchen. Währenddessen ist Naomi beim Doktor und erhält Unterricht über die Mitochondria. Naomi macht sich Sorgen, weil ihre Mutter sie eigenlich anrufen wollte. Der Doktor versucht sie abzulenken, als Neelix sie abholt und aufs Holodeck mitnimmt, da vergisst sie ihre Sorgen. Auf dem Weg zum Holodeck sprechen sie über die Geschwister von Neelix. Er verheimlicht ihr, dass sie gestorben sind, um sie von Fragen über ihre Mutter abzuhalten. Neelix ist froh als sie das Holodeck endlich erreichen. Naomi wählt sich den Geschichte vom Ogre des Feuer aus. In der Geschichte wird der ganze Wald abgebrannt und Flotter verschwindet. Naomi macht sich auf die Suche nach Flotter, aber er ist nicht zu finden. Sie bekommt Angst, weshalb Neelix das Holoprogramm beendet. Um Naomi zu beruhigen, lässt er sich von Harry Kim einen Flotter replizieren. Neelix stellt im Gespräch mit Harry Kim dar, dass er es falsch findet, dass Naomi auf einem Schiff mit so vielen Gefahren aufwachsen muss. Harry Kim sieht das ganz anders, er zeigt, wieviel Naomi hier lernen kann und was sie alles erlebt hat. Neelix bringt die Flotterfigur zu Naomi, sie ist anfangs nicht so begeistert, weil es nicht der richtige Flotter ist, er darf aber dann doch zu ihr ins Bett. Naomi arbeitet gerade an einem Weg, Flotter wieder zurückzuholen. Jetzt fragt sie wieder nach ihrer Mutter - Neelix windet sich um eine Antwort, er will sie beruhigen, es geht ihr sicher gut. Naomi zitiert darauf hin die Sternenflottenvorschrift 476-9: Alle Außenteams müssen zumindest einmal pro Tag der Brücke Bericht erstatten. Neelix weiß darauf keine richtige Antwort und schickt sie ins Bett. Seinen Sorgen vertraut er seinem Logbuch an, das in Briefform an seine verstorbene Schwester Alixia gerichtet ist. In einem Alptraum erlebt er nochmal den Tod seiner Freunde damals auf Rinax. Neelix besucht Seven in der Astrometrie und fragt nach den Fortschritten der Suche. Er fragt Seven nach ihrer Familie. Doch sie wirdgerufen und muss weg, um die neuesten Daten weiterzugeben. Sie sagt jedoch noch, dass was immer passiert, das Kind Naomi sich anpassen wird, denn so hat sie es auch gemacht. Neelix geht mit einer Kanne Kaffee auf die Brücke und fragt auch dort nach den Fortschritten der Suche. Doch bis jetzt gibt es noch keine. Captain Janeway möchte dass Neelix Naomi von den Problemen erzählt, doch er möchte das jedoch nicht, er möchte sie lieber beschäftigen. Der Captain befiehlt ihm, in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum, Naomi zu informieren. Neelix verliert die Fassung und schreit den Captain an. Sie erkennt dass darunter seine eigenen Verlusterfahrungen verborgen sind. Akt 4 - Deltaflyer Tom Paris versucht die Hülle zu polarisieren, dass sie gefunden werden können. Samantha macht sich Sorgen um Naomi. Tuvok versucht sie zu beruhigen. Er sagt ihr zu, dass sie wachsen und aufblühen wird, weil sie gut Werte vermittelt bekommen hat und bei Menschen ist die ihr helfen werden. Akt 5 - Auf der Voyager und auf dem Planeten Naomi erwacht in ihrem Quartier. Sie sucht nach Neelix und lokalisiert ihn auf der Brücke. Dorthin macht sie sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs begegnet sie einem Rettungsteam und hört deren Gespräche. Auf der Brücke erkennt Naomi dass ihre Mutter ernsthaft in Gefahr ist. Sie versteckt sich in Holoprogramm von Flotter. Währenddessen machen die Suchteams Fortschritte. Sie haben den Flyer gefunden, kommen aber nicht an ihn heran. Mit Phaserbohren versuchen sie ihn frei zu bekommen Währendessen wird der Sauerstoff im Flyer knapp. Tom und Samantha nehmen ihre letzen Worte auf. Tom spricht zu B´Elanna und Samantha spricht zu ihrer Tochter Naomi und versichert ihr ihrer Liebe. Tuvok verabschiedet sich in schriftlicher Form. Neelix ist auf den Holodeck auf der Suche nach Naomi, sie versteckt sich vor ihm. Sie sprechen sich aus. Neelix erzählt ihr vom Tod seiner Familie. Einen Ionensturm der Ebenen 8 nähert sich. Das Aussenteam hat noch 6 Minuten Zeit den Flyer zu bergen. In letzer Minute wird der Flyer aus Schiff gebeamt und die Voyager fliegt weg vom Sturm. Abschluss Neelix ist mit Naomie und Samantha wieder in Flotters Wald aus William Travis ist da, gemeinsam beschließen sie ein Schloss mit Käfern zu erforschen. Neelix verzichtet und bleibt zurück. Captain Janeway taucht auf um nach Naomi zu sehen - ihrem "Assistenin", aber die ist beschäftigt. Sie erzählt Neelix von ihren Kindheitserfahrungen mit diesem Programm. Hintergrundinformationen * Als Harry Kim auf Wunsch von Neelix für Naomi Wildman die Figur des Flotter repliziert, spricht er von „Supernovas“. Der Plural von Supernova ist jedoch „Supernovä“. * Der Tod von Neelix Familie wird in Dr.Jetrels Experiment thematisiert. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Once Upon a Time (episode) es:Once Upon a Time fr:Once Upon a Time nl:Once Upon a Time Kategorie:Episode (VOY)